McGee's Pride
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: McGee's Outburst at Leona Phelps is uncharacteristic, but Gibbs gets to the bottom of it. A one-shot based on Last Night's Episode "One Last Score"


**Author's Note:** I don't own anything! Last night's new episode inspired me to write this one-shot based off of McGee's outbursts at Leona Phelps. They seemed incredibly uncharacteristic of McGee and it got my creative mind churning so here it is a one-shot based off of "One Last Score" The newest episode of Season Eight. Happy Reading! BKC!

Gibbs remained silent as usual the entire way back from "Camp Cupcake" as he referred to the minimum security women's prison. Leona Phelps had provided them with no useful information and Gibbs was frustrated. McGee didn't read too much into the silence, knowing that it was par for the course.

Gibbs however was busy pondering McGee's recent but unexpected outburst. It was so unlike the agent to speak harshly, even to such a contemptible suspect. Gibbs knew something was bothering the young agent and he was determined to figure out exactly what that was. It would be three more days before Gibbs would have the chance. Gibbs sat at his desk, somewhat satisfied. Leona Phelps had been caught with her bookkeeping ledger, and she would be in jail for the rest of her life.

What bothered Gibbs the most however was the stack of DVDs still sitting on his desk. The recorded depositions of hundreds of people who had been scammed by Leona Phelps. Their lives would never be right again. All of them had lost their savings and would be working for much of their golden years. Part of Gibbs wanted to go home, sand his boat and drink some bourbon, but the other part of him felt compelled to listen to just a few more stories. Gibbs found his answer to McGee's uncharacteristic outburst on DVD number eight.

A petite woman with dark hair slightly graying at the temples sat holding the hand of a tall man with grayish-brown hair who bore a striking resemblance to McGee.

"My name is Alice McGee and this is my husband Thomas. We were scammed when Leona Phelps suggested that we put my husband's Navy pension and my 401K into a special investment account. It turned out that the account was special, special enough for Leona but nobody else. That woman spent our money as she saw fit, and now because of that hag we have nothing..." Alice McGee trailed off as she bit her lower lip and forced back tears.

"Alice...we talked about this...be calm...bear no hatred." Thomas said softly as he gripped his wife's hand tighter.

"Alice and I thought we'd be retired by now...our youngest has been out of school almost four years now. Because of this scam I'm working at a home improvement store and Alice works in the cafeteria at our local school. The pay isn't so bad and she gets summers off. We sold our house in Bethesda but even that was well under market value and we rent a one bedroom apartment now...we're lucky because we can work...I worry about all the older folks in their sixties and seventies that really can't and shouldn't be working." Thomas McGee explained as he looked at the camera, holding Alice's hand the whole time.

"We are lucky...our kids have been great...both of them...our daughter is paying back all of her school loans on her own, working as an English teacher and clerking in a clothing store on weekends, helping us with groceries... and she's managing without a car right now...thank goodness for city living taking the bus and all...and our son...what a good boy we have." Thomas McGee cleared his throat slightly and Alice looked up at her husband, with a guilty expression on her face. Gibbs wondered for a moment if they had agreed not to mention Tim's name.

"What I mean to say is...we know we may never get our money back, but this isn't right...nobody should be able to just do this to another person and get away with it." Alice McGee finished her thought and then the DVD ended.

Gibbs sat at his computer stunned. He knew that McGee had been burning the candle at both ends lately running himself ragged to finish his next book. It all made sense now. McGee was using his NCIS paycheck to keep himself going, and money from his book sales to help his parents. Gibbs shut down his computer and headed out for the evening. He hit the head first, and knew upon entering that the other occupant thought he was alone. Gibbs remained silent as he could hear the conversation taking place in the lone stall of the men's restroom.

"Sarah! You promised you'd call if it got this bad." Gibbs heard McGee speak to his sister scoldingly.

"Yeah, but...well Sarah there's no buts about it. I'm going to take care of this. It's all fine...I've got this...over drafting your account is not something that qualifies as no big deal. Just remember the next time you pay a bill online to only hit the process payment key one time." McGee replied hotly.

Gibbs stood there rooted in place, listening to one half of a conversation.

"Listen, I'm still at work I'll get right on the online banking website and electronically deposit something. How much do you want? Just enough to cover this?" McGee asked.

"Oh...well I understand that...don't you ever worry about owing me anything. Family is family Sarah. I'm here for you. You need toothpaste...stop apologizing. Sarah...you know what...I'm almost eight years older than you let me tell you something...someday you're going to be able to help me out big time. Trust me all of this stuff helping people, being a friend, being a good brother or sister it's all one big loop it comes back to you eventually. Your day to help will come." McGee said reassuringly.

"I know you have pride and that's great but you know what else is great? A good credit rating." McGee added as he laughed slightly.

"Sarah...it's good to hear you laugh we've all been too serious lately." McGee said.

Gibbs could hear the call end and he slipped out and decided to use the head in the lobby instead. Tim McGee was a good person and a damn good agent and Gibbs decided that he'd let McGee have his pride.


End file.
